


Celos

by Sagitariothorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagitariothorki/pseuds/Sagitariothorki
Summary: Loki nunca debería decirle no a Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	Celos

\- Una noche más y otra de estas aburridísimas fiestas. - suspiro el mayor de los Odinson con total desinterés.

\- Hijo, porque no accedes a seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano y convives un poco con nuestros invitados. - lo interrumpió su amada madre al tiempo que apretaba uno de sus hombros con afecto.

\- ¿Es qué mi padre jamás se va a cansar de organizar estas fiestas? - pensó con cansancio. - por supuesto madre-contestó con resignación.  
No le hacía gracia estar en aquel lugar. Era cierto que tanto su hermano como él, eran bastante populares entre las damas, aunque de igual manera a su pequeño hechicero lo persiguió uno que otro hombre...como por ejemplo aquel estúpido principillo Vanir que no había dejado de acosar a SU Loki.

Se cruzó de brazos molesto, prefería estar en la comodidad de su habitación con Loki enredado entre sus piernas que varias horas que con muchas de esas extrañas que se les lanzaban buscando únicamente convertirse en reinas, tratando de subir de estatus o simplemente persiguiendo una noche de placer.  
Suspiro molesto.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, capto a su hermano quien sonreía al príncipe Vanir, apretó fuertemente su mandíbula. 

Loki parecía un ángel con aquel traje oscuro con verde. Sus largos cabellos negros cayendo por sus hombros se veían muy sedosos y brillantes. Su rostro era simplemente hermoso, con facciones suaves y agradables a la vista. Y tenía unos labios, que parecían hechos para ser besados únicamente por él eternamente, su figura... ¡esa figura! Era alta, muy delgada, algo que demostraba lo exquisito y sexy que podría llegar a ser.

Estaba como en un trance observándolo, un trance del que despertó rápidamente cambiando su mirada embobada por una de total indiferencia cuando vio como el príncipe invitaba a su hermano a bailar y este no lo rechazaba.  
“Ni siquiera me mira, debe ser un juego como si no hubiera visto esa táctica antes" - pensó furioso.

(*)

Loki no tenía un buen humor para atender los celos de su bruto hermano. 

Thor estaba furioso, dando fuertes pisadas alrededor de la enorme habitación, pateando todo lo que encontraba cerca y haciendo un desastre, mascullando contra la crueldad de la situación.

Thor había deslizando su brazo alrededor de su cintura para comenzar a acariciarlo, con su nariz y boca en su cuello de forma resuelta, incitándolo a jugar. 

Loki había suspirado despacio volteándose y besándolo, presionando la cabeza de Thor, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba.

-Largo de aquí - había dicho con total desinterés. - Nos vemos en la mañana.  
Thor le había mirado fijamente un momento antes de comenzar a reírse.  
-Sí, claro-dijo Thor. - Buena esa. - Él había dado un paso adelante y se había inclinado para besarlo nuevamente, deslizando esta vez, su brazo alrededor del trasero de su pequeño amante.

Loki aceptó un beso corto inclinando su larga figura, al mismo tiempo que Thor trataba de llegar a algo más.  
-Thor, no.- dijo Loki firmemente. Presionó sus labios contra Thor, mientras este lo miraba confuso, sonrió dulcemente. - No estoy de humor - concluyó. - Buenas noches - susurró, excusándose chasqueando sus dedos para hacerlo aparecer en su propia habitación.

Thor estaba enojando, estaba furioso. Quería sexo eso era seguro; pero lo que más le dolió fue que lo echara. Había determinados momentos en los que necesitaba tener a su hermano entre sus brazos. Como cuando iban a un nuevo reino con términos diplomáticos o cuando regresaba de una cacería exitosa a la que el joven de ojos verdes se había negado a acompañarlo, o para calmar sus estúpidos celos, como el caso actual.  
Él necesita tener a Loki bajo su cuerpo completamente inmovilizado debido al placer. Y realmente... realmente no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado.

"Thor, no".

Las palabras resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza porque claro a él si podía rechazarlo, pero al estúpido príncipe Vanir no, oh, claro que no. A él le acepto cuanta copa en sus manos de vino puso, sonrió ante el descarado coqueteo y hasta incluso aceptó bailar con él.

Y que pasaba con él porque claro, Loki podría coquetear con quien quisiera pasar frente a él sin descaro alguno, mientras cualquier imbécil pretendía que podría llevárselo a la cama. 

¡Pobres ilusos!, ninguno estaba enterado de que Loki le pertenecía completamente, de que tan pronto fuera coronado rey lo tomaría como consorte y entonces si mandaría a cortar las manos de todos los que osaron posarlas en la estrecha cintura del hechicero. 

-Pero él no puede verme si quiera conversar con una simple sirvienta porque claro...de inmediato soy castigado-gruño completamente furioso. 

Además, él es mío, si quiero tenerlo, ¡lo tendré! - gruño mientras se disponía a levantarse para ir directo a la habitación de su hermano.  
Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de llamar a la puerta, simplemente entro y punto. Loki no tenía ningún derecho a rechazarlo. 

Entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y al estar frente a la enorme cama se quedó parado en seco. Loki se veía completamente tranquilo. Thor inclinó su cabeza, mirando con afecto la belleza de su hermano, durmiendo pacíficamente.

Después de unos momentos apreciándolo plácidamente, empezó a caminar silenciosamente lejos de la cama. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de una pequeña cinta de seda que estaba descansando en la parte trasera del elegante sillón que su hermano usaba para tomar su lectura.  
Thor se sacó la armadura, las botas y el resto de su ropa para luego deslizarse en la cama junto a la razón de sus más grandes desvelos. Éste le reconoció con un cambio de posición; pero no despertó. Se movió cuidadosamente, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, consiguiendo ponerse cómodo, antes de acurrucarse contra la espalda de Loki.  
Recorrió con sus manos a lo largo de los brazos del menor dibujándolos hacia delante, deslizándose bajo ellos, rodeando el pecho de su hermanito con sus propios brazos. Permaneciendo allí durante unos momentos más, mientras aspiraba el olor de su Loki, disfrutando de la comodidad, antes de que este se estremeciera en el firme abrazo.

-No tan fuerte, bruto - susurró, tan silenciosamente que el sonido apenas era existente. Thor suspiró desilusionado y deslizó sus manos, otra vez sobre los brazos de Loki, colocándolas alrededor de sus muñecas. Poco a poco empujó hacia arriba, levantando las manos del hechicero delante de su cara.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -murmuró molesto. Thor resbaló sus manos por el nudo que, cuidadosamente, había preparado en el listón que ahora se encontraba atada alrededor de la cabecera. Loki comenzó a forcejear con la atadura, obligándose a sí mismo a despertar; pero no demasiado a tiempo para detener el amarre de su hermano a larga tira de tela alrededor suyo. Anudó el extremo suelto y lo envolvió entre las manos de Loki, enlazando todo, a lo largo de los brazos, tratando mientras, de formar algún argumento creíble.  
Thor giró a Loki sobre su espalda y lo sujetó en la cama, avanzando lentamente sobre él y sentándose a horcajadas sobre de su cintura.

\- ¿Qué es lo que nunca, tienes que decirme? -Demandó Thor. El sonido de un trueno se hizo presente. 

\- ¿Qué? Yo no... -Tartamudeó, todavía parpadeando para intentar despejar el sueño de sus ojos.

\- Tú nunca debes decirme "no"-Gruñó Thor, dejando caer sus manos a cada lado de los hombros de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué hay acerca de eso? -Preguntó Loki con irritación-. ¡Déjame ir! 

\- ¿Qué te deje ir? -se burló Thor, frunciendo sus labios sarcásticamente-. ¡Bailaste con ese principito durante dos horas! Eso demuestra mi verdadera paciencia...Ahora exijo mi recompensa. 

-Thor, yo no podía rechazarlo, acababa de aceptar el tratado, hubiese sido descortés. - le respondió Loki lentamente.

Thor se movió, bajando para colocarse encima de Loki, acariciando con su nariz el costado de su cara.

\- ¿No crees que es más descortés rechazar a tu futuro rey? - Gruñó, entre amenazante y excitado. 

\- No sé- jadeó - ¿Te detendrías si realmente digo que no me importa?

\- Por supuesto expresó presionando con la boca abierta el cuello de su Loki. Yo no haría nada si tú me dices que no; pero no vas a decirme que no, ¿no? Porque no querrías romper mi corazón, ¿verdad? 

\- Thor - le respondió amenazante. 

\- ¿Tú no quieres que ande deprimido por los alrededores, mostrándome poco dispuesto a estar cerca tuyo?

-Thor... - fue la firme respuesta de Loki, arrugando el ceño con fuerza.

-No quieres que yo considere la posibilidad de ir a otra parte...- Thor había sido interrumpido por un muy satisfactorio crujido y Loki tirando de sus ataduras, mirándolo cuál depredador a punto de destrozar a su presa. 

\- Te arranco el pene, luego te obligare a comerlo antes de asesinarte - Gruño - Tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad, amor mío? - Thor trago saliva, muy bien el pánico se estaba apoderando de todo su ser. 

-Idiota-Loki rio burlonamente al ver la expresión de su mayor, con una mirada inocente, incluso demasiado inocente para alguien con las manos atadas por encima de su cabeza y con la expresión de miedo a quien todos alababan por ser el mejor guerrero de los nueve reinos. - Thor tienes dos opciones, la primera es disculparte e irte de mis aposentos... o joderme de una maldita vez. 

\- No estoy seguro, ¿debería darte esto? - dijo, presionando su ahora desnudo y lubricado pene dentro de los pliegues de las nalgas de su hermano. Frotando, repetidas veces, su erección contra la entrada estrecha del menor, logrando de éste un quejido con un cambio de postura, y tratando de empujar contra él, para así no dar alternativa alguna.

\- ¡Thor, te lo ordeno! - exclamó Loki - hazlo de una maldita vez. 

\- ¿Ya no me dirás que "no" de nuevo? - le preguntó seriamente. 

\- Hermano...No quieres hacerme enfurecer - Loki lo miró enojado y movió sus hombros contra el colchón.

-Loki - gimió Thor cuando se le acabo la paciencia y se empujó a sí mismo firmemente contra la estrecha entrada de su menor, empujó las rodillas del más joven, sólo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que entrará por completo, con los dientes apretados, en el estrecho cuerpo de Loki. Él gimoteó retorciendo sus manos entre la seda que lo ataba a la cama y resopló cuando Thor salió de su interior; ese fue el ritmo de su respiración, dentro y fuera. Diez segundos le llevó a su Bruto mastodonte crear la confianza necesaria para impulsarse así mismo con sus lo rodillas, presionando hacia abajo los muslos. Entonces todo lo que Loki podía recordar era el respirar, mientras Thor lo empujaba ferozmente en él, dejando libres sus piernas y envolviéndolo alrededor de su cintura. Loki enlazando sus tobillos, fuertemente en la espalda de Thor, deseando poder agarrar los hombros de su hermano para tirar de él hacia abajo y darle hambrientos besos. 

Thor se estaba deleitando en la intimidad de la situación, ya que no había mucha indulgencia para ser tenida, en el lado sensual de follar cuando los brazos de Loki se encontraban tensionados contra la seda, restringiéndolo. 

Escucho a Loki gritar cuando su pene golpeó contra su próstata. La maldición se desvaneció en el aire, cambiado por agudos jadeos y respiraciones enlazadas, mientras Thor, muy deliberadamente, tocaba el mismo punto una y otra vez.  
Su pequeño hermano decía cosas sin sentido disminuyendo su respiración, repitiendo constantemente su deseo de venirse, suplicando a su mayor por más. Rogando porque Thor se viniera con él. 

\- No termines sin mí - advirtió el rubio - solo espera, solo un poco.

\- Lo estoy intentando - le respondió, sinceramente-. ¡Estoy tratando, idiota!

Thor alcanzó a bajar hasta Loki, tironeándolo en un beso, empujó lentamente poniendo su hermano más estrecho en torno a él, apretando rítmicamente mientras se movía.  
Se arrastró el orgasmo de Loki con un gemido triunfante de "¡Sí!" en alivio. Se movió, encorvándose y clavando sus talones en el trasero de Thor, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.  
El mayor presionó suavemente sus dientes alrededor de la barbilla de Loki miró empujando en el sonrojado, agitado y estático cuerpo, cambiando su propio clímax por el placer de Loki.

Tomó sólo unos momentos antes de que se uniera a él con un profundo e indulgente jadeo viniéndose dentro de él y sobre él; se retiró lentamente, con la deliberada intención, de dejar un poco de su semen sobre el cuerpo de su hermanito.

\- Te encanta ponerme celoso, ¿no es verdad Loki?

Loki miró a su hermano intentar capturar su aliento y luego cuidadosamente desató la tela que aprisionaba sus muñecas. Thor sonrió ante la expresión delirante de su hechicero proporcionando suaves besos en sus mejillas y labios mientras masajeaba, para que la sangre tuviera una circulación normal nuevamente, en los rígidos brazos de su amor.

\- Tal vez...


End file.
